Sebesar apa?
by FreeDee
Summary: Kamu telah merenggutnya dari tanganku, merebutnya dariku. Kau pikir hanya kau yang memiliki perasaan padanya? Aku juga memilikinya. Mau ku buktikan? Im Yong Soo POV/First Fic/Dont like dont read!


_Ia selalu ceria bersama mu._

_Dan kamu selalu disisinya._

_Kamu berikan segalanya untuknya._

_Ucapan-ucapan penuh cintamu selalu._

_tercurah untuknya._

_Hei,_

_Tak tahukah kau ?_

_Bahwa aku juga mencintainya ? _

_Perlukah kuteriakan pada dunia, agar semua tahu ? _

_Perlukah kuberikan pembuktian nyatanya ? _

_Hei, kau yang selalu bersamanya._

_Aku ingin bertanya padamu._

_Sebesar apakah cintamu padanya ?_

_Apakah sebesar milikku ?_

* * *

><p>Sebesar apa?<p>

[c]Reich Akira

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power [c] Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : OOC, Gore, Typo, First Fic, AU, CHARA DEATH ![Not For Bashing],etc.

Happy reading

Dont like dont read.

* * *

><p>Suara tawa penuh kebahagian antara dua insan itu menyeruak dari balik pintu yang ada di depanku , punggung tanganku seolah kaku untuk mengetuknya . Enggan untuk masuk rasanya, jika aku tahu 'dia' ada disini seperti biasa dengannya.<p>

"Im Yong Soo!" Suaranya memanggilku yang sudah mulai mengambil langkah menjauh dari pintu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuknya, ah, tahu-tahu pintunya telah membuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat familiar dari balik pintu. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu? Ayo, masuk-aru!"

Ia memerintah, dan perasaan engganku mencair perlahan. Aku menurutinya, ah, aku memang laki-laki lemah, ya, aku lemah padanya. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk menolaknya.

"Aku memasak menu spesial hari ini, lho.."

"Dengan Ivan, kan?"

"Kau tahu-aru?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanya, sengaja kubuatkan jeda sejenak diantara kami, mempersiapkan kata-kata lagi untuk membohongi perasaan dan dirinya. ah, ini berat...

"Sudahlah, Yao...lupakan saja, aku lapar sekarang..." Jawabku dengan membuang tatapanku darinya, ia menyeritkankan dahi dan seperti hendak memuntahkan beberapa pertanyaan macam _'whats wrong?'_ atau apa saja...namun aku tak menatapnya, ia akan tahu aku berbohong hanya dengan tatapan.

Perutku yang menuntut minta diisi seketika berubah jadi rasa mual saat sosok lain telah menyambut kami diruang tengah.

"Daa...Im Yong Soo." Ia menyongsongku, memeluk erat aku seolah aku adalah keponakan kecilnya. "Lama tak bertemu, da..aku dan Yao-Yao memasak menu spesial hari ini...kebetulan sekali, kita bisa makan bersama."

Tangannya menggaet dan menarikku menuju dapur dengan renyah. Mulut Yao tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis menatap kami yang berada jauh didepannya, sekali lagi, lidahku jadi kelu untuk memuntahkan kata-kata kasar. Oh, tuhan ! aku benci ini !

* * *

><p><em>Tuhan mungkin benci padaku sehingga menjungkir balikan keadaanya, mungkin pula Tuhan menghukumku yang sudah memiliki perasaan cinta pada saudara sendiri secara tak wajar, sehingga IA menurunkan pemuda Russia bernama Ivan Branginsky-yang menyebalkan ini untuk menyingkirkan aku dari sisi Yao! Ya, dalam waktu yang amat singkat...ia sudah sukses menyingkirkan aku dari Yao. merebutnya dari tanganku...membuat jarak antara aku dan Yao, memisahkan kami.<em>

_Segalanya terasa berubah, kebersamaanku dengan yao terenggut habis olehnya. Masih teringat aku dengan kenangan masa lalu. ketika segalanya terasa indah, ah...sekali lagi memoriku menyeretku kembali untuk menilik pita kenangan yang sudah menggulung dalam memori, seperti kaset. Ah, betapa indahnya...dan kemudian segalanya berubah..._

_"Aku jatuh cinta-aru."_

_Aku benci kata itu!_

_Kata itu mengecilkan keberadaanku padanya, mengalihkannya dariku...kini aku bukanlah orang nomor satunya lagi, aku menghilang dibalik tirai kehidupannya, menyusut, mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali..._

_"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan."_

_Ia terus mengucapkan nama itu, membeberkan bagaimana hari-hari kemesraan diantara mereka. senyuman dan perhatiannya berganti alamat pada Ivan-Cukup, aku tak suka Yao jatuh cinta! Itu semua mengalihkannya dari aku, dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain! Aku muak!_

_"Aku cinta- aku cinta- aku cinta..."_

_Berhenti mengatakannya didekatku, Ivan! aku sudah lelah mendengar pengakuanmu yang selalu bersapaan dengan udara. semua itu membuatku jauh lebih terpuruk. Apa kau tahu aku juga memiliki perasaan yang serupa denganmu terhadap Yao? oh, atau kau sengaja menertawakanku?_

Yong Soo?

_Aku benci kamu, Ivan! yeah, sangat benci sampai rasanya aku ingin langsung membunuhmu saja sekalian. Ingin sekali pisau milikku yang berkilat sombong ini meninggalkan jejak di seluruh tubuhmu-oh, bukan! aku ingin menghancurkannya sekalian! dasar perusak hubungan! penghalang! Kau pikir Yao itu milikmu seorang? kau pikir hanya kau saja yang mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa raga? ayo,sini! mari buktikan...sebesar apa cintamu padanya? sebesar milikku,kah?_

Yong Sooo!

Panggilan itu menyeretku kembali kedunia nyata, mataku menatap sekeliling, ah, tak ada perbedaan apapun dengan sebelumnya...masih sama...aku mengambil helaan nafas singkat. Ivan tampak mengambil beberapa piring dan akhirnya duduk dihadapanku. Yao rupanya sudah mengambil tempatnya disamping Ivan. "Kamu kenapa, aru?" Yao menanyaiku dengan dahi berkerut. "Wajahmu memerah padam..."

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku dan kembali membohonginya dengan sikap manis. "Tidak apa-apa, Yao." jawabku. secara singkat ku menatap Ivan yang menggerakan sendoknya pada hamparan nasi dipiring, dengan seringai licik, aih, sebuah rencana sudah tersusun rapi dan iblis bersorak sorai dibelakang atas rencanaku, mendukung, eh?

Ivan tidak melanjutkan makannya sebentar, dan menatapku. wah, dia menyadari aku menatapnya! namun dia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan melanjutkan kembali makannya...sesekali ia bercanda dengan Yao, namun anehnya kali ini hatiku tidak lagi bergelut dalam api cemburu...justru terasa nyaman dan tenang...

Pisauku mengkilat dengan licik dan seolah menunggu jari-jariku menyentuhnya, menggenggamnya dengan keji disana...

Mataku kembali kepada dua orang dihadapanku, mulutku menarik seringai tajam..

_Tetaplah tertawa, Ivan..._

_tetaplah seperti itu dengan Yao..._

_untuk yang terakhir kalinya..._

* * *

><p>Awan kelabu terus bergerombol dengan manja pada langit cakrawala yang membentang, kilatan-kilatan cahaya seolah bersahutan di langit sana. Hembusan angin mulai mengencang dan terasa dingin ketika ia bersapaan dengan kulit. Mataku memandangi hamparan pemandangan di balik jendela dengan bingkai cokelat tuanya yang memudar, sesekali kulirik jam yang bergantung di dinding yang jarum jamnya masih tak merasa bosan berputar untuk memberitahukan waktu pada siapa saja yang membutuhkannya.<p>

Pintu kayu ek itu masih menutup, di luar sunyi senyap. Kucoba untuk menajamkan pendengaran, menangkap suara derap langkah kaki nya yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu itu. Namun segalanya kosong, ah, di mana sebenarnya orang itu? Hei, pisau ku ini sudah menungguimu di sini!

_Hei._

_Kau tidak berniat batal ke sini kan?_

Kakiku bergerak untuk melangkah ke luar kamar, (pandangan)mataku menyapu sekelilingku-di mana dia? di mana Ivan?. Sambaran petir dilangit cakrawala menyusupkan cahayanya melalui jendela, lampu gantung yang menghias langit-langit bergoyang pelan dengan halus, sejenak cahayanya meredup dan kembali seperti semula.

"Ivan?"

Suaraku bergema dan kembali padaku, kekosongan mendominasi keadaan rumah. Mataku menjelajahi bagian-bagian rumah satu persatu.

_"Jadi kamu mau bicara sesuatu padaku."_

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku._

_" Baiklah, tunggu saja aku di kamarmu nanti, ya. aku akan segera datang, daa."_

Percakapanku dengan Ivan yang sudah berlalu beberapa jam lalu bergema menggerayangi pikiranku. Aku menilik kembali jam tanganku. Dia seharusnya sudah ada di kamarku sekarang !

Tanganku memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Suara jeritan pintu terdengar seram ditengah sore yang gelap ini. Aku pandangi ruangan di balik pintu. Ia tidak ada disini.

_BLAM!_

Aku menutupnya.

Aku kembali melangkah, melakukan hal seperti tadi-namun yang kudapat lagi-lagi adalah kekosongan ruang tanpa makhluk hidup. Aku menutupnya kembali.

Aku berjalan lagi, menyusuri bagian lain dalam rumah. Melakukannya berulang kali, membuka, menutup. Hingga akhirnya tinggal satu ruangan yang tersisa.

Pintunya berderit saat kubuka, tak ada pencahayaan didalam.

"Yao?"

Ya, ini kamarnya—aku mengernyit dahi saat kegelapan bertubrukan dengan mataku. Siluet kilat terang sedikit memberi penerangannya. Air hujan mulai merembes masuk lewat jendela.

Ah, hujan datang lagi.

Jari-jariku meraba dinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu, dan menemukannya._ CTEK_ . Dalam sekejab, cahaya putih mengalahkan kegelapan. Sekarang tak ada lagi sisi yang tidak terjangkau oleh cahayanya. Mataku kini bisa sedikit lega karena tak perlu meraba-raba dalam gelap. Sesingkatnya, mataku menangkap sosok yang terbaring miring diatas kasur—eh, tunggu ! ada satu orang lagi ! Nah, itu dia !

"Ivan?"

sosok yang menidurkan Yao itu menoleh kearahku. Terjadi jeda sejenak diantara keduanya oleh suara guntur yang begitu menggelegar di luar sana.

"Yong Soo !" Ivan melangkah menjauhi tempat Yao. "Maaf, aku terlambat...aku menidurkan Yao-Yao dulu."

Aku mendengus kesal dan berbalik, ia mengikutiku di belakang. Bagus lah, lebih baik Yao tertidur ketimbang nantinya dia mengganggu.

"Jadi...Yong Soo mau bicara apa?" Ivan membuka pembicaraan. "Apakah ini menyangkut urusan Yao-Yao?"

Langkahku terhenti, bisa kudengar Ivan pun juga menghentikan langkah dan memandangku bingung dari belakang. Aku mulai membalikan badan dan kudapati sosoknya yang bertubuh tegar itu berdiri.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, dan seribu hal yang ingin kulakukan untukmu."

"Apa—"

Tapi aku tak mau buang banyak waktu, tubuhku langsung bertubrukan dengannya. Kudengar ia mengaduh kecil saat tubuhnya kutindih. Ia mulai memandangku dengan tatapan seribu tanya. Namun hal itu tak menghentikanku. Pisau kecilku pun mulai menampakan seringai liciknya dengan memamerkan kilatannya yang menawan.

"Freddy." aku mengelus-elus mata pisaunya, sesekali lidahku menjilatinya. "Mari kita mulai saja, kita berikan pelajaran padanya."

Ivan membeliakan matanya, keringat dinginnya mulai menetes. "Cukup, Yong Soo ! ini gila ! Bercandanya kelewatan !"

Petir berteriak nyaring, dengan suaranya yang begitu menggelegar. Seolah menertawakan kami berdua. Mataku berkilat marah pada Ivan. Ia terdiam, menunggu balasanku.

"Bercanda, heh?" Aku membuka suara setelah agak lama terdiam. "Kau pikir perasaanku selama ini yang kusimpan juga bercanda? kau pikir aku juga bercanda untuk membunuhmu? kau pikir aku bercanda mencintai Yao?"

Ah.

Untuk beberapa saat Ivan memandangiku dengan serangkaian tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Apa itu tatapan kecemburuan bercampur marah atau bercampur dengan keheranan?

Tak banyak buang waktu lagi aku sudah mengarahkan pisauku yang haus darah ke tubuhnya, pisauku menukik tajam kearahnya...ke arah dada...

_BRUAGG!_

Tubuhku terjungkal kebelakang. Membentur dinding putih yang kokoh—pisauku terlepas beberapa sentimeter dari tanganku, ia tergeletak diatas lantai. Menatapku dengan kekecewaan...

"Hei, Yong Soo."

Mataku bertemu dengan mata Ivan, ia tersenyum tipis dan melangkah kearahku. Langkahnya bergema, aku mulai mengambil tindakan cepat dengan mengambil pisau yang masih dalam jangkauan dan bangkit—

_KRATAAK!_

"Diam disitu, bodoh !" Ivan menggertak dengan penuh emosi dan menginjakan kakinya dengan satu kali hempasan pada kaki kiriku yang telanjang. Suaraku tertahan, menahan rasa sakit yang ingin segera keluar dan memberitahu dunia.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu, Yong Soo. Tak akan ada yang mendengar jeritanmu, bahkan alam pun tak akan menggubrisnya" Ivan berdiri dihadapanku."Ah, seharusnya aku tak menghancurkan kakimu dulu. Aku yakin kau masih membutuhkannya, untuk kembali ke kamar Yao dan menyatakan cinta? waah, bagaimana kau kesana dengan kaki begitu, ya? masa' aku membopongmu?"

Aku kembali melirik kondisi kaki kiriku. Aih, sudah berlumuran darah...Bengkak...Sial, dia membuatnya hancur lebur!

Wajahnya menatapku dengan belas kasihan yang dilebih-lebihkan, ia berjongkok disampingku dan masih memandangiku.

"Wah... " ia melirik pisauku. " Yong Soo, kau rupanya sudah sangat benci, ya. Pisaunya kau genggam erat sekali. Tak sabar mengoyak kulitku? Ah, namanya Freddy, ya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sengit, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku—sebilah pisau kecil warna hitam dikeluarkannya.

"Ini Kreuger, lho...Nama yang keren kan, daa?" Ia mengarahkan Kreugernya ke pipiku, darah merembes dari sana. "Ahahahaha..."

Kaki kananku mendorongnya jauh-jauh, sempat kurasakan bagaimana nyeri luar biasa menjalari kaki kiriku. Namun aku tak peduli, tubuhku menghatam tubuhnya lagi, ia tak lagi menampakan seringainya seperti tadi.

"Hei, Ivan."

Ia menatapku, barangkali menungguku untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Butir-butiran air dari awan kelabu itu semakin liar menghujami permukaan bumi di luar sana.

"Kau tahu kan, cara memotong ayam yang baik dan benar?" mulutku tertarik membentuk seringai tajam padanya, ia balas tersenyum polos, memahami apa yang ku maksud. "Ah, Yong Soo, rupanya kita akan bermain potong-potongan, ya."

"Wah, tidak juga kok, Ivan. Malah yang ini akan lebih seru dari sekedar memotong. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Ivan tak bereaksi apapun, matanya menatapku dingin dan kasar. Ah, tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan senang meluap-luap dalam hatiku. Apa ini?

"Aku sering mendengarmu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada Yao—sebentar."

_SREEET~~!_

_BREET_

_BREET_

Pisauku dengan menantang mengoyak lapisan kain yang membaluti tubuh Ivan dengan liar. Ia lalu meludah kearahku. "Ivan ! jorok, ah !" bentakku. Punggung tangan kiriku mengelap bekas ludahan itu dengan sebal. "Jangan bergerak liar, Ivan—dan—oh! bisa kau jauhkan Kreuger mu itu? dia mendelik terus kearahku !"

Yong Soo bodoh~~mana ada pisau hidup?

"Ah..." aku mengamati baik-baik tubuhnya dengan cermat" Kau pernah bilang bahwa Yao sudah melekat dalam dirimu? tapi kok tidak ada namanya? sini, kutuliskan untukmu—kamu mau kutuliskan dalam bentuk apa? tulisan Korea? Jepang? China? atau Russia? "

Ivan tak menjawab, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Ivan ! Aku tak meminta bayara—Ouch !"

Pisauku terlanjut mengoyak kulitnya di bagian dada. Cairan merah pekat itu mulai merembes keluar, mengotori pisauku.

"Ah, kulitmu jadi begini. Tidak bagus lagi untuk ditulisi, deh"Aku menampilkan ekspresi sedih bak pemain sinetron. "Yaah, tapi memang kulitmu tak pantas untuk ditulisi nama Yao-kuhancurkan sekalian saja, ya?"

Ivan berusaha bangkit dan menyingkirkan ku darinya, namun pisauku bergerak lebih cepat. Mata pisaunya meliuk-liuk diatas kulitnya. "Jangan memberontak kau ! atau bokongmu yang kuhancurkan lebih dulu !"

_CRAASSSH_

_JLEB, JLEB, JLEB_

"GWAAAAAHHH !"

Teriakannya melengking ditengah guyuran hujan, pembuluh darahnya mulai memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dengan aroma besinya. Mengenai wajahku, tubuhku—Ah, rasa senangku mulai meluap-luap, semakin berani menghancurkannya.

"Yao sejak dulu selalu mengisahkan tentang dirimu, ia memujamu, tak lepas namamu diucapkannya setiap hari—coba kita lihat, bagaimana dengan mulutmu?"

Pisauku merobek mulutnya dengan santai—Ah, dia seperti Kuchisake Onna sekarang—versi male tentunya "Tidak ada yang menarik, ini justru jelek sekali, payah"Gumanku enteng.

Bulir air matanya keluar menahan sakit, namun tak ada seuntai kata pun yang meluncur darinya. Dan itu semakin membuatku berani. "Hei, tidak merasa sakit, ya? wah, rupanya perlakuanku terlalu lembut untuk mu."

Pisauku kembali merobeknya, semakin lebar—semakin lebar—Ivan tampaknya menahan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam.

"Berteriak lah sesukamu, Ivan. Kau bilang kan tidak ada yang mendengar, kan? Ayo, jangan sungkan-sungkan—atau, oh? jangan-jangan pita suaramu rusak, ya?"

"Biar ku periksa dulu—begini-gini aku paling jago biologi, lho !"

Pisauku kembali dengan nakalnya beraksi, kali ini sasarannya leher...

_TRANGG !_

Pisau hitam berkilat itu menghalangi tindakan pisau milik ku—

Ivan susah payah sekali untuk membuat keadaanya berbalik, tubuhnya bergetar. Kehilangan banyak darahnya...

"Keeh...sedari..di...tadi...kau...ber...tanya...na...dengan..kaaauu...sendiri...? "

Pisau kecilnya itu membalas perbuatanku, ia berlagak diatas kulitku dan meninggalkan jejak mendalam. " Ke..nappaaaa...kau..ti-dakk ad..aa naaammaa..nya jugga...? ssini..biar..ku ukirkan..dann—AHH ! "

Pisaunya menancap ke paru-paruku..Ah, darah mulai menetes, dan beberapa alveolusku pecah. Aih...

" Tappi...kaau jugga tak pantas, di tullisi nammanya! i..zinkan akku, meng...hannccuurkkannya...jugga, ddaaa ! "

_CRASSH!_

GHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

_Darah diantara kami bercipratan dan bercampur menjadi satu._

_Koyakan luka, sobekan di kulit menghancurkan rupa kami secara bersamaan.._

_Pisau ku beradu dengan pisaunya, beradu, berebut untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain..._

_Ah._

_Mataku meredup, matanya pun juga mulai meredup..._

_Tapi aku tak boleh menutupkan mataku, ia pun tak mau kalah juga.._

_Pisau kami saling bertempur, membela tuannya. Membela tuannya yang bertarung demi satu hal yang sama..._

_Ah._

_Siapakah yang akan bertahan nantinya?_

* * *

><p>Pisauku mulai membalas, menghancurkan wajahnya lebih parah-tak peduli berapa kali dia menjerit-melontarkan sumpah serapahnya...<p>

"Kita lihat otakmu...apakah ia selalu memikirkan Yao?"

_JLEB ! KRATAAK ! KRATAAK !_

"UWAAGGHH !"

"Apakah Hatimu di penuhi Yao?

_JLEB!_

Apakah nadimu selalu menghangat dengan Yao?

_SREET!_

"HENTIKAAAN, DAAA !"

Apakah jantungmu berdetak demi Yao?

_CRAAASSHH_

Apakah tanganmu selalu berbuat demi Yao?

_BREEET, BREET , JLEB_

Apakah kau melangkah demi Yao?

_CRAAASSH!_

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH...!"

* * *

><p>Cipratan darah tumpah ruah dari tubuhnya, rambutnya merontok kucabuti dimana-mana secara brutal. Yah, kini batok kepalanya sudah berlubang menampilkan cuplikan singkat mengenai bagian dalam—otaknya...<p>

Aku tak peduli bagaimana sekarang bau amis darah menyelimutiku juga, pisauku mulai menumpul—aih, aku telah menghasilkan karya hebat. Pernah membelah kodok? nah, aku melakukan hal yang serupa padanya.

Sunggingan senyum ku mengembang, menatapinya dengan sebuah kebanggan membuncah dalam hati.

"Tuh kan...kamu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku. Perasaanku lebih besar dari pada kamu, aku lebih mencintainya..." Aku berujar dihadapannya yang kedua matanya sudah raib entah kemana, lidahnya tak akan membalas ku dengan ucapan sumpah serapah lagi. Senyum itu akan hilang untuk selamanya.

Mulutku lagi-lagi memuntahkan gumpalan cairan merah pekat kaya zat besinya dalam jumlah besar, bersamaan dengan hal itu, tubuhku limbung. Jatuh diatas perut Ivan yang menganga lebar dan telah kosong isinya. Mulutku yang sudah robek separuhnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir, di belakang kepalaku telah menancap dengan dalam pisau hitam Ivan yang namanya...err...Krueger? yang seolah ingin meninggalkan jejak terakhirnya padaku.

Perlahan mataku meredup, dan nafasku sudah putus-putus, darah dari segala bagian tubuhku yang terluka oleh pisau Ivan mengucur deras. Dengan usaha terakhirku, kupandangi tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Di sana ada kamar Yao...

_Ah..._

_Yao..._

_Apakah kau masih terlelap dalam tidurmu ? _

THE END

* * *

><p>Play : Core Pride [UVERworld]<p>

*Histeris**Dijejelin Scone Arthur*

Yong Sooo...!Ivaaann...! Maafkan lah daku yang tega membuat kalian tewas di sini! sungguh, saya tak tega awalnya untuk menghabisi kalian, Reich tak bermaksud untuk membashing kalian, sunguh! Reich tetap sayang kalian.*bigHug*

Well, mari kita nyalakan mercon untuk sejenak dan menyambut fict perdana saya.

'BANZAAAAAIII'

*SFX:Mercon*

Saya akui, fict ini memang gila.

Bagaimanakah menurut minna-san sekalian mengenai fict ini? saya tahu ini terlampau aneh...tidak gore dan tidak seram. mohon maaf...=,=silahkan curahkan concrit,saran,dan kesan-kesan kalian terhadap fict ini. Tak bermaksud untuk membashing Yong Soo dan Ivan, kok.*peace*

Special Thanks :

Semua pihak yang terlibat dalam pengerjaan fict ini, yang sudah bersedia membetakan fict saya. Yang sudah membeberkan saran dan rekomendasi gore. Yang sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini serta bagi yang meriview atau yang tidak...terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian.

*Review Onegai?*


End file.
